The Founders Return
by blackrhino
Summary: The Founders have returned to Hogwarts! As have 4 very familiar faces. 4 faces that have long been dead... Cannon until 5th year. After then... Very much AU! HPGW RWHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership. I'm just here, living in her world.

**The Founders Return**

by blackrhino

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Lily Potter walked the streets of Hogsmeade, occasionally looking in a shop window or talking to a student. The kids were ecstatic. Not only was it a Hogsmeade weekend, but it also happened to be Halloween. The worst day in the whole year, according to Lily Potter. Past years, Lily simply shut herself up to brood. This day, 16 years ago, her first-born son had been murdered.

But this year, Lily had been chosen to look after the students as they deliriously ran around.

"Oops! Sorry Professor!" yelped Dean as he walked headlong into Lily.

"No problem Mr. Thomas. Next time, just look where you're going." Lily suggested. Dean smiled and walked away. Her son should be about his age, in fact, in his year. She sighed and moved on.

Just then, she felt a prickle down the back of her neck that made her whole body shudder. It stopped as quickly as it started. Something is not right today, she thought to herself.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She span round, only to find her daughter, Roxanne, stood behind her waving around a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate with a smile plastered on her face.

"I thought you could do with some chocolate, Mum" Roxy encouraged.

"Thank-you Roxy, but I'm fine… Where are your brother and father?" She questioned.

"Right here" came a low voice from behind them.

"DADDY!" shouted Roxy excitedly, launching herself into her father's arms.

"Hey there Rox, how're you doing?"

"I'm perfect. I'm meeting Joanne and Holly at the Three Broomsticks in 'bout and hour"

Lilly turned to her youngest, her son.

"Hey there Laurence, you having a good time?" she addressed the 13 year-old.

"You can call me Larz, Mum. Everyone else does you know? I'm having a great time, by the way! Have you seen Zonko's? Dad took me in there!"

"And why am I not surprised by that?" Lily joked. James looked hurt for a moment then smirked back.

"And how's my darling Lily-bean?" he asked "How're you holding out Lils?" he added quietly, whispering in her ear.

She couldn't find the words and tears threatened to spill from her eyes so, she settled for a shrug.

"I know its hard love…" James started.

"REMUS! TONKS! SIRIUS! WE'RE OVER HERE!" yelled Roxy and Laurence together as they ran up to the shell-shocked trio.

"Hey Roxy, Laurence, what's up? Lily, James, how are you?" questioned Remus as Tonks and Sirius joked with the kids.

"We're fine. Just fine" replied James. The pain only slightly showing in his voice. Sirius and Tonks wandered over as Roxy and Laurence started to bicker about something.

"Hey Jamie, Lily-bean…OUCH!" started Sirius but never got to finished as James stamped on his foot.

"Never call me Jamie. Ever" James threatened.

"Okay, okay. But how are you two anyway?" He questioned in a serious voice.

"Is Sirius actually being serious?" joked Tonks; a look of amazement graced her features.

"Tonks, how are you three? You, Remus and Teddy?" Lily asked before Sirius could react.

"Teddy's fine, probably in the crowd somewhere. He's pretty hard to miss. He always chooses bright hair colours" she chuckled. "They grow up so quickly. You know what? I still can't thank you enough for bringing me and Remus together. If you hadn't, I'd probably still be single and without my beautiful son. I can't believe that Teddy and Roxanne are in 4th year already. It seems like only yesterday that they were so small…"

"Are you talking about me?" asked a voice from somewhere behind Tonks.

"Hey love, why aren't you with your friends?" questioned Tonks to the boy in front of her. He had bright turquoise hair and stunning black, obsidian eyes.

"I decided to come see my Mum. Is that such a crime? I only see you in the holidays." Teddy moaned. The three talked for a while and eventually joined the others. They were talking about something or another. Lily didn't really pay attention. Her sense of dread was growing stronger.

A sudden forceful gust of wind threatened to knock the group to the floor. Others in the street weren't as lucky and were sent sprawling. The wind picked up again and a strange pulsing yellow orb materialised in the middle of the high street.

Students ran around screaming. Chaos erupted. Prefects tried to calm the younger students and shop keepers rushed to the doors of their shops. Remus put his wand to his throat and cast a _sonorous _spell.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE! SOMEONE GET DUMBLEDORE! CALM DOWN EVERYONE PLEASE! Remus thundered. Students stopped in their tracks and the street was deathly quiet. A prefect raced off up the high street towards the castle.

The professors in the street started to circle the orb but it seemed quite happy just to bob up and down.

"What is it?" questioned Professor Sprout.

"Potter should know. He is the DADA professor after all" snapped Snape

"How the hell am I meant to know? I've never seen anything like this in my whole life!" James snapped back.

"Shut up you two" cautioned Lily. Everyone was silent after that. The remaining student stood motionlessly in the street and the teachers stood quiescent, as if any little noise might spark a reaction.

A good five minutes later, a rather flushed looking Dumbledore appeared with the rest of the staff behind him. He tried to hide a gasp when he saw the orb.

"What is it Albus?" questioned McGonagall worriedly.

"This is a _very _rare teleportation device. And I mean _very _rare. These travellers must be very clever. Very clever…"

"Albus?" queried James, sounding annoyed. The headmaster seemed to be deep in thought.

"Soon" the man muttered. "Very soon" he said, addressing the professors. "Very soon, the travellers will appear on this end. Yes. Very soon."

Albus was suddenly bombarded with questions. Will they be dangerous? What should we do? Can we destroy it? Is it the Dark Lord?

"Can you tell where these travellers will be coming from?" bellowed James.

"As a matter of fact, yes." chimed Albus. The twinkle in his eyes deepened and he smiled. The entire teacher body was silent.

"Where? How do you know?" murmured Sprout.

"They are coming from this exact spot" told Dumbledore. A smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: This _is _my first fanfic so sorry if it's not that good. The next chapter should be up in the next week. I have maths course work and other stuff so... sorry if i'm not quick to update! 

blackrhino


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership. I'm just here, living in her world.

A/N: In this alternate universe, Nymphadora Tonks is only two years younger than the Marauders and Lily. Her and Lily have become good friends over the years and their two oldest children are in the same year at Hogwarts.

**The Founders Return**

by blackrhino

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"They are coming from this exact spot" told Dumbledore. A smile on his face.

"The device takes people through time and across whole dimensions! How marvellous!" Albus exclaimed, the excitement showing on his face.

At that exact time, the orb started to pulse. It started to expand and lightning arched from it. The teachers jumped back.

In the blink of an eye, the orb exploded making a loud 'BANG'. A pulse was sent through the air, toppling the professors like dominoes.

In the orb's place lay 4 forms. Lily crawled closer. What she saw were people. Mere children.

Lily was the first to jump into action.

"Help me! They're hurt!" she yelled. Teachers lurched forwards toward the children. As she got even closer, Lily could see that the four children, well, teenagers were covered in sweat, mud and blood. They all sported horrendous injuries, ranging from gashes to spell burns.

She quickly cast an observational charm that she had learnt during the war. It showed whether they were seriously hurt and if so, how badly. She noticed that one of the teenagers, the furthest away from her, had more injuries than the others put together. She dashed to his side and grasped his hand. She felt a prickle run up her arm. She went ridged and dropped the boy's hand. Lily shook her head and cast a levitation charm on him and dashed in the direction of the castle.

James, Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus followed in her wake. The rest of the staff sauntered up to the castle, even though they realised that they wouldn't know what had happened until later.

As soon as the professors left, excited chatter broke loose as the students discussed what they had seen. It's not everyday that 4 unknown travellers come to Hogwarts by yellow exploding orb. But then, this is Hogwarts.

Lily rushed into the hospital wing. Poppy was sat down drinking tea. She jumped up.

"What the hell happ…" she started as the other three travellers floated in.

"No time. Help them. This one's seriously hurt" Lily gasped as she motioned towards the raven-haired boy. Poppy burst into action, casting an observational charm on the teens and running to her store cupboard.

As Poppy rushed back with a bottle, the brown-haired girl wearing blue started to stir. She groaned and all attention was on her. Poppy rushed to her side as she struggled to sit up.

"Wh-where a-am I?" she choked.

"You're as Hogwarts, my dear" cooed Poppy.

"H-hogwarts?" she cried. "It c-can't be! Th-that's impossible!"

"I can assure you, we're definitely at Hogwarts." comforted Albus.

"W-what the hell happened? I feel like I hit my head. Really hard."

"We were hoping you could tell us that" muttered James.

The girl slipped into unconsciousness and James wandered over to her side. He slumped down next to her. He wasn't looking for anything in particular. He went to look away when a glint of gold caught his eye. He lifted up the girl's midnight blue overcoat to get a closer look.

At the girls side was a dagger. It was a dagger of fancy design with an ornate eagle adorned on the handle. It wasn't the lavishness of the dagger that caught James' eye, but the eagle on it. It had onyx eyes that seemed to stare straight into him. Underneath it was a dainty capital R. James stared at the initial for some time. Could it really be?

"Albus, I think you should see this…" James murmured.

"What is it James? What have you found…" Albus trailed off as James showed him the dagger.

"Do you think…?" James mused. "Do you think we should check the others?"

"I'll do that red-head. You do the other" requested Dumbledore.

James ambled over to the other female. He checked her belt, only to find nothing. He noticed the strap over her shoulder and pulled the bow case out from underneath her. He plucked the bow out of it's casing. And there, on the upper limb was a badger, carved out of the very wood. Underneath it, in the same dainty writing, was a letter H.

James put the bow back in the case and placed it on the bedside table.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore strolled over to the other red-head. He unsheathed the teenager's sword. The hilt was decorated with rubies and the blade proudly said GODRIC GRYFFINDOR. Dumbledore knew that this sword was safely stored in the old sorting hat in his office. He replaced the sword and sauntered over to the final person. This, Albus thought to himself, must be Slytherin.

James was having similar thoughts as he meandered over to the ebony-haired teen.

The pair stopped at the boy's bedside. The teen's face was a void of emotion. James went to touch the sword hilt that was garnished with emeralds instead of rubies but a sudden enraged hissing stopped him.

A thick ebon snake unwound itself from the teenager's thin, delicate body, revealing him to be much thinner than he seemed to be. The serpent positioned itself so it was at eye level with James. He took a step back. The snake's menacing glare never leaving James.

Dumbledore whispered a translation spell he had found in an ancient book that translated Parseltongue into English.

"Who dare goess near my master?" the snake hissed. Everyone shuddered, not being used to the serpentine language.

"We are sorry. We are just trying to help" Albus answered.

"He needss no help" the snake snapped back.

"He's seriously hurt!" cried Lily.

"He'll be jusst fine"

"Sorry for asking, but what are your names?" Albus stepped in before Lily could argue.

"You do not know my masster's name?"

"No… I'm afraid I don't" Albus lied.

"My name iss Lae. He hass many names. Ssome call him friend, others foe. We call him Ssalazar or by hiss real name."

"His real name isn't Salazar?"

"No. Hiss real name iss… I cannot ssay anymore." The serpent hissed.

"I understand. Thank-you very much." finished Albus.

Poppy rushed past him and cast a diagnostic charm. The boy's aura was smothered in black so that you couldn't see a thing. Everyone in the room turned to look.

"Black?"

"That isn't possible!"

Poppy noticed that underneath the black was a hint of green and red. Pain and malnutrition. Interesting, Poppy thought.

"Albus, how much is known about the Founder's backgrounds?" Poppy asked.

"Next to nothing. If they talked about it, none of them wrote it down. All that we know of these individuals has come from indirect sources. Filius _will_ be pleased. He is _very_ interested in the Founders."

"I don't think Slytherin was treated very well as a child… No wonder he turned out so bitter and twisted." murmured Poppy.

"What makes you say he was mistreated?" Lily asked, becoming quite interested.

"His original aura is red and green. They signify pain and malnourishment and they are quite strong so, I expect that it all started a long time ago." Poppy finished and glanced at the floor.

"These people have some nasty wounds" stated Remus, looking at a nasty cut on the brunette's arm. "What could have caused them?"

"I'm not sure…" answered Poppy.

"Hufflepuff is waking up!" gasped Sirius from the bed on the far side of the room. They all gathered round the red-head expectantly.

"Urgh… Where are we Ric? RIC? Where am I?" she gasped glancing around. She stared at the people around her.

"Where's Ric? What about Rena?" she gulped from the bed.

"Sal?" she squeaked. "Where are they? Urgh my head hurts." She muttered cradling her head in her hands.

"It's ok Miss…" started Albus.

"I don't care what you call me" she grumbled.

"Well, your friends will be fine. They _are_ hurt though. You're hurt as well. What happened?" Albus asked.

"Umm, I can't exactly remember. It's all a muddle at the moment. I remember lots of blood and bodies… It was a battle. The last one, I think."

"It's ok Miss. You need your rest. Go back to sleep." commanded James and, as if by magic, she fell asleep straight away.

"Come on. Everyone out. Out, now! My patient needs her rest." Poppy pulled back the curtains and sighed heavily.

"I think we should go to my office. I think some tea is needed quite desperately…" groaned Albus.

* * *

A/N: Here you go! Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long... I've had a lot of homework. Next week is the half-term holidays. I should be able to update a lot quicker. Thank you everyone who has reveiwed and thank you for reading!

blackrhino


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership. I'm just here, living in her world.

**The Founders Return**

by blackrhino

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

An hour later and the argument in Dumbledore's office was still raging. Albus, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily were sat in the circular room. The only thing they could talk about was the four strangers.

"They must be the Founders!" yelled James.

"But the snake said they have other names!" howled Sirius

"They call each other by the Founder's names!" shrieked James. "Ric is short for Godric, Rena must be short for Rowena and Sal _has_ to be short for Salazar!"

"They can't be! It's impossible!" snarled Sirius, glaring daggers at James.

Lily was desperately trying to calm down the two men, Albus was sat at his desk, and Remus was sat in a corner with a piece of parchment across his lap. It was very rare that James and Sirius ever fought.

"Albus?" questioned Remus.

"Yes my dear boy?"

"I think you should see this…"

"What is it?"

"It's a map of the school. It shows everyone on here. You can see Poppy in her office, but the beds with our guests in are empty. They don't show up on the map."

"That's not possible. The map shows everyone on it. Unless…" started James.

"Unless what?" said Albus with a questioning look.

"Unless they're dead… Or they simply don't exist."

"Or, they're finally clever enough to hide them selves from the charm that makes the map work!" finished Sirius with a smile on his face. "I've got to ask them how they do that!" he squealed like an excited child "and then murder them for being so darn clever!" he added on the end.

Dumbledore stared amazed. Not even _he_ had found a way to deceive the infamous Marauder's Map. These four travellers must be _extremely_ clever. Not to mention powerful! The Slytherin boy's power levels were off Albus' scale! (Albus has a special talent for assessing people and their power). These four people _must_ be the Founders! Albus thought. They must be remarkable individuals! He found himself so excited that he couldn't wait until they woke up. He had so many questions to ask them! And, if he played his cards right, he could stop Slytherin from turning bad.

"Albus!" a voice called from the fireplace.

"Yes Poppy?" Albus asked.

"Three of the travellers are awake. They seem to be rested, even after so short a time." Poppy replied before disappearing.

"Are you coming?" Albus questioned the four professors that sat in his room. They all nodded and followed Albus through the fireplace.

* * *

As the five entered the hospital wing, they were met by excited chatter. The three conscious travellers were sitting on the bed next to their friend. They immediately stopped talking as they saw Dumbledore stood in front of them.

The 3 travellers looked gobsmacked.

"Hello travellers. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Umm, hello Headmaster. We're very sorry for intruding like this" started Ravenclaw.

"Not to worry. In fact, I'm quite interested about a couple of things…"

"I think this can wait until we are all awake. Don't you think?" politely asked Gryffindor.

"Then you're going to have to wait a while" Poppy said. "He's going to be out for ages. He was badly hurt."

Ravenclaw and Gryffindor turned back to their friend while the others stood in an awkward silence. A sudden groan from the bed broke it instantly.

"He shouldn't be awake!" gasped Poppy. She hurried to his side. "He shouldn't be awake. He shouldn't! He should be out for a couple of weeks! This is crazy!" she muttered.

The boy started to sit up, only to fall back down with a wince.

"Ouch" he said emotionlessly. Hufflepuff jumped onto his bed.

"That's the first time you've admitted that you're in pain for a long time" she started.

"Really? When was the last? My memory doesn't extend back that far…"

"In the chamber, when that basilisk fang pierced right through you're shoulder." answered Hufflepuff

"Yeah well, that hurt. A lot!" playfully snapped Slytherin.

"Well, now that you've admitted you're in pain, will you let the medi-witch help you?" asked Ravenclaw.

"Who said I was in pain?" said the raven haired teen, with a smirk that would rival Malfoy's.

"Urgh! You infuriating, incorrigible…"

"How you doing mate?" butted in Gryffindor.

"Been better, but I'm not complaining" Slytherin answered, ignoring the fuming Hufflepuff next to him.

"Sorry to break up you're little chat, but I'd like to ask you some questions" asked Albus, "starting with, how did you get here?"

"Ask Rena. She's the expert." replied the burly red-head.

"Well," started Rowena "I found this spell that lets you travel through time and space. You just say the spell, think of the people you want to take, direct the spell to a powerful power source coughSalcough and voila! You end up somewhere completely different!" finished the brown haired teen.

"It would be good if you could control where you were going though." muttered Salazar.

"We come over in two groups. Me and my three friends here come over first, make sure everything is OK. Then a couple of days later, the rest of our party turn up. It's safer for them that way." explained Rowena.

"So there are more of you?" questioned Lily.

"Only three more people though. Our familiars travel in the second party as well" Godric added.

"Right, second question. You all bear the crests of the Founders. _Are_ you the Founders?" Albus asked.

"Err… In a way."

"Yeah. We're sort of the… rein-carnations of the Founders"

"We have all their memories and skills"

"Yet, we were other people before hand" finished the four.

"Really? That's quite interesting…" exclaimed Albus

"But what were your names before? You must remember them" questioned James.

"We remember them, we just don't use them that often." said Helga.

"I take it you travelled from a parallel universe. Not the past." started Albus.

"That's correct." Rowena said.

"So what _are_ your real names?" questioned Remus, who had stayed silent the whole time.

"They can't be _that_ bad!" exclaimed Sirius at the four's apprehensive looks.

"If you really must know… My name is Ron Weasley."

"Ginny Weasley"

"Hermione Granger"

"Harry Potter"

* * *

A/N: Woo! Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long. It may be the holidays, but I'm still insanly busy. And I lost my notebook (which didn't help!) Thank-you for everyone who's reviewed. All 15 of you! I've started chapter 4 and it should be out soon. I'm writing another story as well, but it won't be out for a while. Thank-you for reading, and please keep on reveiwing!

blackrhino


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership. I'm just here, living in her world.

**The Founders Return**

by blackrhino

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

The looks on the remaining marauder's faces was _priceless_! They stood, rooted to the spot. The four squirmed under their stares.

"Harry?" choked Lily.

"Umm… Hi mum?" whispered Harry apprehensively.

Lily stumbled forward but James held fast to her arm.

"No Lily. That… _dirty_ snake is not our son. Our Harry was murdered all those years ago. We _mourned_ over our son. Don't you remember?" snapped James.

"Dear Merlin! He looks so much like you Prongs! But with Lily's eyes. There's no doubt about it…" mused Remus.

"Hey! He's got Jamie's rats nest! Poor kid!" beamed Sirius.

"_HE_ is not my SON! _My_ son would never be the… the reincarnation of _Slytherin!_" James bellowed.

"Umm, hello? I'm still here you know!" called Harry.

James went livid. He glared at the boy sat in the bed, grasped Lily's hand and dragged her from the room. The others stood in a stony silence.

"Well, that went better than I expected!" chirped Harry happily.

* * *

James thundered through the halls of Hogwarts, Lily on his heels trying desperately to calm him down. He rounded the corner to the hallway where the Potter's quarters were. He snarled the password to the painting and stomped through the portrait hall.

The room was simplistic yet elegant. There was a main sitting area, a dining room and a kitchen (just in case Lily felt like cooking). There were 3 rooms off the main area. They were just bedrooms. Lily and James had re-decorated the past summer. They still had Gryffindor red, though it was few and far between. All the colours were neutral and calming.

James flopped down on the sofa in the sitting area. Lily stood over him, her face like thunder.

"How DARE YOU!"

"How dare I _what?_"

"Talk to him like that! He's your own _SON!_"

"No" he snarled

"YES! He _HAS_ to be our son... James, I… I've got something I need to tell you… Please forgive me… Please…"

"Lily? What are you talking about?" Lily slumped down on the sofa and put her head in her hands.

James had immediately calmed down. There was something wrong with his wife. His persuasive, strong-willed wife was about to break down in tears. Something was definitely up.

"James, that boy _has_ to be our son because… you know I did all that research into my family tree, to find out if I had any magical relatives?"

"Yeah… You never did tell me if you found any… Lily, where is this going?"

"Well, I managed to… to trace my family back a long way. A _very_ long way… You see… I'madistantrelationofSlytherin!"

"What? Can you repeat that! Slower please!"

"Oh James!... If you trace my family back, it goes all the way back to Slytherin himself. A true Slytherin always has green eyes… You see, the Slytherin line fell into squibs, and then into muggles. The Gaunt Slytherin line was never that strong. That's the line Voldemort came from. The Gaunt line was pure, but not direct. Mine however, is. I'm the first person with magic in the main Slytherin line since Salazar himself… I'm sorry James… I'm so sorry… Please don't hate me! Please…" Lily pleaded. She broke down in tears.

James tentatively put his arms around his shaking wife and pulled her close. She burrowed into his chest.

"I'll never hate you Lily-love. Never. Don't ever think that. I don't care who your ancestors are. I was just a bit… shocked, no _very_ shocked. I… I never quite believed Harry was dead. Our beautiful, wonderful son was snatched from us. I… I couldn't bring myself to believe he was gone. Not at the funeral, not when Roxy was born or seeing all the kids his age… And seeing him there… All grown up I, I didn't know what to do. I want to know what his Lily and James did to save him and watch him grow up. I'm jealous of them… What am I saying? Poppy said he wasn't treated well as a kid. What did we do to him?"

"I don't know James. I just don't know…" sighed Lily.

"We've got to go back… I, I need to see him again…" James whispered.

"Then we'll go back. You, will swallow you're pride and apologise. James… We've been given a second chance. We can't muck it up…" choked Lily.

"Let's go and see our son."

* * *

_Back in the hospital wing…_

The four, Sirius and Remus were left in the hospital wing. Dumbledore swept away after James left.

"I'm so sorry for James' behaviour! He must have been so surprised…" started Remus.

"Is it really you?" questioned Sirius.

"Umm… Yeah. It's definitely me!"

"Look at you! All grown up! The last time I saw you…" started Remus, but he remembered the last time he saw baby Harry, dead, in Lily's shaking arms.

"I remember you when you were little! You used to be so sweet!" cooed Sirius, after Remus stopped mid-sentence.

"Err… Thank-you, but I'd rather not talk about my childhood. You can continue talking about _your_ Harry's childhood if you want. I'd rather forget my childhood…"muttered Harry.

"It couldn't of been that bad! You must of grown up with the mighty marauders! _I_ can't think of anything better!" said Sirius.

"Nope. Wrong and, wrong again!"

"What?" asked Remus after he and Sirius exchanged a worried glance. Harry looked uncomfortable and Remus decided to drop it.

"Sooo… What year are you four in?" asked Remus, trying to soften the mood. It seemed to work as the four started to talk.

"Well, Me, Harry and Ron are in 7th year…" started Hermione

"But I'm in 6th year" finished Ginny.

"Do you like quidditch?" chirped Sirius. "Please, James' son can't _not_ like quidditch! What position do you play? What broom do you ride?"

"You do know Sirius, that life _doesn't_ revolve around Quidditch?" asked Remus. Ron's face fell.

"What do you mean life doesn't revolve around quidditch?" he asked. The other five started laughing.

"To answer your question Sirius, I love quidditch! Like you said, how can James' son _not_ love quidditch? According to a lot of people back home, I was born with a snitch in my hand!"

"A seeker eh? James was always a good seeker. A better chaser though. He's gonna be so pleased… when he calms down!" said Sirius excitedly.

"What are your favourite subjects? Were you in your own house?" asked Remus.

"Always the academic one!" laughed Hermione. "We were all Gryffindors. The Gryffindor Four! That's us."

"But Hogwarts sort of ruined that. She put us all in different houses when we started our last year" said Harry

"My 6th year" added Ginny.

"Yeah. And as for favourite subjects, well I think 'Mione likes everything, I love DADA, Ron… What subjects _do_ you like Ron?" finished Harry.

"Well… I like Astronomy. And DADA, but I'll never be as good as you…"

"You're far better than me now, Ron. I don't defend against the Dark Arts anymore. I just fight fire with fire."

"What?" asked Remus worriedly.

"Remus. Calm down. Don't worry about it." whispered Sirius hurriedly. Sirius didn't mind the whole 'Dark Arts' thing. He was a dark wizard himself. He just hoped James wouldn't mind.

The mood in the room darkened considerably. Ginny sighed and laid her head on Harry's chest. He stroked her hair lovingly, a smile on his face. Ron and Hermione backed off into a corner and started to talk in low whispers.

The double doors to the hospital wing burst open and Lily strode in, a determined look on her face. James followed, his eyes set on the floor.

Ginny sat up and Ron and Hermione looked round. Harry stared, interested.

Lily seemed to be waiting for something. She looked around and coaxed her husband.

"James? I believe you have something to say?" she soothed. Her voice was soft.

He glanced up. He caught Harry's eye and stared deep into the emotionless green pits.

"Harry?" he choked. "I'm… I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean it, it's, it's just you've been gone a long time…" James came to a stop as his throat constricted.

"It's ok… Dad" smiled Harry.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been ill, had tons of homework, read a lot of new books and been far too tired to write! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's nice to know that so many people are interested in my writing! It makes me feel special. Sorry the chapters aren't that long. If I made them longer, I wouldn't update so often! Hopefully chapter 5 should be up soon, but I have art homework, english homework, maths homework, biology homework, chemistry homework, german homework... You get the picture!

blackrhino


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership. I'm just here, living in her world.

A/N: Sorry it's short! This is just an inbetween chapter. I should call it Chapter 4.5...

**The Founders Return**

by blackrhino

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

Sometime during James' apology, Dumbledore strode back into the hospital wing. After James' had finished he beckoned to the four teens.

"Tomorrow, I shall introduce you four to the school. I have sent a message to the heads of house to make sure everyone is present at breakfast. I will introduce you four as the Founders. It will quell any questions from the ministry and others. You came here by a portkey accident. You do not know how to get back either. If the ministry found out that four students returned from the dead, a lot of complicated questions will be asked. Tonight, I shall find you some quest rooms. I expect you are tired?" he asked a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Very! And, thank-you headmaster." laughed Ron.

"For what?" asked Albus, confused.

"For showing us such hospitality. We are truly sorry for dropping in like this. Think of all the lessons that have been disrupted!" said Hermione.

"Do not worry Miss. Granger. Or is it Miss. Ravenclaw?"

"I think we should use our new names all the time. We, the four of us, are used to using our newer names. It will be easier for you too. That way you are less likely to make mistakes when talking to us." finished Rowena.

"Hang on," started Ginny.

"Yes Miss. Hufflepuff?" answered Dumbledore

"You said we were all dead. Did we… die here?" choked Ginny.

"Yes. I'm afraid all four of you died. Harry, you were just a babe when Voldemort murdered you and your baby-sitter. Ron, Hermione, you were mauled to death by a mountain troll in your first year at Hogwarts and Ginny, your body was pulled out the Chamber of Secrets. You were killed by the fangs of the basilisk. The basilisk was never found." finished Albus. Harry's eyes lit up at the last bit.

"But…" started Ron, "Harry helped me and Hermione with the troll. And he saved Ginny from the basilisk."

"I never knew I was so important" mused Harry, his face in a thoughtful pose and his hand on his chin. Ginny hit him round the back of the head. The four burst into giggles.

"Very well. I suppose you four will want to go to your rooms now. I will introduce you tomorrow at 7. Don't be late! Ditzy!"

"Yes master?" squeaked a house-elf as it popped into existence.

"Please show our four guests to their rooms."

"Of course Master. Follow Ditzy! Ditzy shows the young masters the way!" squeaked the excited house-elf.

Harry yawned loudly and the other 3 laughed while pulling him out the door, after the house-elf.

After the 4 had left, Poppy turned to Albus.

"I never said I'd finished treating them. Who gave you the right to discharge them?"

* * *

Harry awoke early. He cast a quick _tempus_ spell. 

_3.30. Great._ He thought. _Might as well get up._ Seeing everyone alive and Hogwarts in one piece made his dreams decide to play a medley of some of his subconscious' greatest hits. He dragged himself out of bed and staggered into the common room.

Each of the 4 rooms off the main common room was painted in one of the 4 house colours. So obviously, each teen took the room that represented their house. The common room, on the other hand, was painted in plain colours, with a massive roaring fire in the middle of it. Above the fire place was a painting. The painting was of the four Founders. The scary thing was though, the founders looked practically the same as the four teens. There were a couple desks and 3 long sofas opposite the flickering fire.

After looking around, Harry noticed that there was someone already sat on the sofa. He crept over, silently, just like he had been taught to do.

"Nightmares, 'Mione?" Hermione jumped a mile and dropped the book she was reading. She spun around and held a dagger to the intruder's throat. Soon as she saw Harry's shining emerald eyes, she dropped the dagger, rapidly stuttering apologies.

"S'ok Hermy. It's a defence mechanism. Don't worry about it."

"Merlin, I'm sorry Harry. I… I was just reading because… because…"

"You couldn't sleep?"

"I… I just can't believe it! Hogwarts in one piece and everyone alive! The war never happened here and… and I bet all the Weasleys are fine! And your parents! You've finally gotten to meet them! I just can't believe it!" said Hermione, her excitement showing.

"I know. I really think the 7 of us can finally settle down here. We can all make a new start!" murmured Harry, looking deep into the fire.

Hermione picked up her book and settled down close to Harry. The two of them were like brother and sister and confided everything in each other. 'Mione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and in no time, she was asleep. Harry just sat there, watching the fire flicker and dance.

* * *

Somewhere, a clock chimed 6 o'clock and Ginny and Ron pulled themselves out of bed. All four of them got dressed in their battle clothes (which had been cleaned of any blood and mud by house-elves that were only too happy to help). 

About an hour later, the four travellers stood in the entrance hall, waiting to be introduced to the school.

Ginny and Hermione were whispering to each other, Ron re-arranged his weapons and Harry was having an animated conversation with Lae (who was wrapped around his torso). The clatter and chatter from the hall died down. The four looked at the grand oak doors. Dumbledore's voice echoed around the hall. The four glanced nervously as one another.

"Stick to the plan" Harry murmured.

"This should be fun…" mumbled Hermione, apprehensively as the doors creaked.

"Now for our grand entrance" whispered Ron as the great wooden doors silently opened inwards.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 5. Sorry it's been a wait. You see, at first, I was really stuck on what to write (damn writer's block!), then I was grounded because I got an F in Product Design at school (damn parents and damn teachers!), after that I was ill (cough, cough) and then I was revising in all my spare time because of damn GCSE maths and science mock exams (soooo boring! I sat in my maths exam for an hour and planned out the next chapter!). So as you can tell, I've been a tad on the busy side. The next chapter should be out _very_ soon since I have no homework! Yay! 

blackrhino :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: See? I told you it would be up soon!

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership. I'm just here, living in her world.

**The Founders Return**

by blackrhino

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Everyone was a bit confused, but definitely interested when their head of house announced that everyone should be present at breakfast. Of course, everyone went.

Lots of questions were being asked. _Why did they all have to be in the hall? Is this about those people yesterday? Who __**were**__ those weird strangers?_ You see, no-one knew the answers. Not even the staff.

So at exactly 7 o'clock, Dumbledore stood at his podium in front of the whole school. He didn't even have to wait for quiet. The whole student body was completely silent, all eyes on the aged headmaster.

"Yesterday," he started, "a rather unfortunate accident brought several people to our school. It seems Hogwarts will be playing host to them until they find a way home, if they find a way home. I hope you treat them with the respect they rightfully deserve." Dumbledore stopped, gathering his words.

"And now, I have the pleasure of introducing to you," he started to raise his voice. He pointed his wand at the doors at the end of the hall.

"The Four Founders of HOGWARTS!"

The students and professors all turned to look at the doors. Everyone gasped as the first founder entered the Great Hall. He strode towards the front, the light glinting on the sword at his side.

He was well built and quite tall with short-ish red hair. The typical image of the Gryffindor founder. He was wearing deep crimson-red battle robes with a shining gold breast-plate. The clasp on his robes was in the shape of a snarling golden griffin. At his side was the legendary Gryffindor sword. The rubies inlaid in the hilt seemed to give off a blood-red light.

He reached the front and nodded to the headmaster. Dumbledore gave a small bow and stepped to the side. The founder nodded again, this time in the direction of the teachers, before turning to face the four tables.

"Thank-you all! My name, if you haven't already guessed it, is Lord Godric Gryffindor." Said the founder, proudly.

A cheer rose from one of the centre tables. Gryffindor smiled fondly at the table swathed in red and gold.

"I'm so glad that our school is so popular and well known! There are so many students! You can't imagine how proud it makes us feel! None of us could have guessed, or even _imagined_ that our school would turn out like this. Not even Helga! Right, now I would like to introduce you to my fellow Founders. First, I would like to introduce you to my beautiful, clever wife, Lady Rowena Ravenclaw!"

A tall slim woman with thick, wavy brown hair started the long walk down to the front.

The Ravenclaws all stood up to get a better look at their Founder. Most were quite surprised. They expected their founder to be the peace-keeper. The one who wouldn't fight. Yet, here was Rowena Ravenclaw, quiver on her back and her bow, casually slung over her shoulder. The Ravenclaw dagger attached to her belt.

She wore indigo-blue battle robes that shimmered in the morning sun. She had a bronze breast-plate with a raven engraved on it. The raven seemed to blink occasionally.

Eventually, she joined her beloved at the front. She looked at the staff, a clear look of curiosity playing across her face. Professor Flitwick squeaked in excitement. He was bouncing in his chair, clearly wanting to bombard the founder of his house with questions. Ravenclaw turned back to the front.

"We are truly sorry to drop in like this. It will be insightful and interesting to live in the future, if only for a short while. Think of all the knowledge that must have been lost over the years. And all the magic that's evolved! This accident could prove useful after all." The Ravenclaws burst into applause after their Founder's short speech.

Gryffindor cleared his throat. "Next, I would like to introduce you to my younger sister, the loyal and hard-working Lady Helga Hufflepuff!"

The 'Puffs burst into applause as the next figure entered the hall. They soon swapped the applause for gasps of surprise. The young, beautiful woman in front of them was nothing like the idea everyone held of the Hufflepuff founder.

She stalked up through the hall, a smirk on her face.

She had long, straight ginger hair that had a couple of braids in. It was half-up and half-down. Her hair reflected all the light of the rising sun. She was truly beautiful and I think many people looked at Hufflepuffs differently from that day on.

She wore coal-black battle robes with a bright yellow breast-plate. The thing was, it didn't look out of place on her at all. At her side was a blade of the darkest metal. The metal seemed to swirl and change as she walked the length of the hall.

When she finally reached the front, she turned to Godric,

"Why did everyone go silent? Have I got something on my face?" she questioned.

At that moment, the 'Puffs got over their initial shock and cheered. Helga turned around and smiled her most dazzling smile. The other two founders simply smiled.

Everyone calmed down when they realised who was next. The Slytherin table seemed to be on edge. The only Founder left was theirs.

"And last, but _definitely_ not least, my best friend…" started Godric

"And my boyfriend, so HANDS OFF!" added Helga.

"My cunning, slippery friend, Lord Salazar Slytherin!" finished Gryffindor. Everyone was shocked by this. Gryffindor and Slytherin _best friends_? Hufflepuff and Slytherin _going out_?

The hall was silent as the tap tap of steel-toed boots was heard. Salazar Slytherin entered the Great Hall.

As he walked past the first few people, they cowered away from him, even the Gryffindors. His magical aura was so strong, you could almost see it. It was addictive and rolled off him in waves. He looked the ideal image of a pure-blood wizard. His aura of confidence, power and strength oozed off of him and made everyone in his presence seem inferior.

Slytherin had long black hair that was swept away from his face and loosely tied up. He wore black duellists clothes with an emerald green cloak. A huge ebon snake was wound around his waist, and its head rested on his shoulder. The sword at his side was curved and white. Acid green runes danced along the blade.

It was not his aura, nor his snake that made people stand and stare. No, his most shocking feature was his unforgettable emerald green eyes. They were almond shaped and when you looked in them, you simply lost yourself.

He wasn't as tall as Godric, but taller then Rowena and Helga. He was lithe and feline like. Muscles quivered underneath his clothes as he moved. The perfect dueller. He scanned the hall with a calculated look. His hand stayed on the hilt of his sword.

When he reached the front, he spun round and smirked at the students. He gave a low chuckle and nodded towards the Slytherin table.

"How nice it is to be home again" he said quietly. His voice was low and musical. Even though he spoke quietly, barely more than a whisper, everyone heard.

"Now!" bellowed Godric, smashing the silence with all the subtly of a sledgehammer.

"Now everyone has been introduced, I'd like to say a few things. The first is that now the four of us are here, we will recharge the wards on the castle and, Hogwarts herself. With Hogwarts fully recharged, the staircases will be far more helpful, the classrooms will most probably move, the old staffroom will unlock itself and Hogwarts will have complete control of the students. That means, that is you are out of bed after curfew, Lady Hogwarts will see it fit to… guide you back to your common room. This is for your own safety.

The next thing is, we will re-instate the four protectors of Hogwarts. You don't need to know that much about them for now and we will introduce them in due time.

Another thing you should know is that a few of our friends will be arriving in a couple days time. They were connected in the accident and should be here any day now.

The last thing, is that I'm disappointed. Very disappointed. Sal _never_ had that amount of Slytherins! There must be… Loads!" he chuckled at the last bit.

The Slytherins looked outraged, they couldn't believe what Gryffindor had said. Snape was about to say something when the other 3 founders started laughing. Including Slytherin himself.

"It does seem that Slytherin has grown in numbers." Said Salazar

The staff gave careful smiles. It had been a joke!

Now Rowena spoke up.

"We are _truly_ sorry if we have disturbed any lessons. We shouldn't be here _too_ long. There must be a spell to send us back to our own time window."

"We hope" added Salazar, making Helga snort with laughter.

"Snorting _really_ doesn't suit you Helga," whispered Sal loud enough for everyone to hear. Helga turned bright red.

Rowena playfully punched Sal's arm to stop him from embarrassing Helga even more. As he stood there, rubbing his arm and glaring at the Ravenclaw founder, it became too much for Godric and Helga. They burst into hysterics.

Dumbledore shooed the four to the side of the hall and waved his hands. Breakfast appeared, but instead of eating, everyone was talking about the same thing.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say here... Just PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME WRITE!

Now, I'm going to use this space to amswer any questions people have.

NCJVG - You will find out about the other world... Eventually! -evil grin-

blackrhino


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and various publishers. I make no claim to ownership. I'm just here, living in her world. I also took some ideas from Under Siege by Dens Serpentis. I make no claim to their ideas.

**The Founders Return**

by blackrhino

**Chapter 7**

Once the students had started eating, Dumbledore conjured four chairs at the staff table, a chair next to each head of house

Once the students had started eating, Dumbledore conjured four chairs at the staff table, a chair next to each head of house. Harry and Hermione were sat next to each other on one side of the table and Ron and Ginny on the other.

By now, the school was eating and talking. Everyone kept glancing at the staff table and the four founders. A lot of people kept asking if they were real, or just a massive hoax created by Professors Potter and Black. They'd done it before, but not on this scale.

It was just when the four had just started to load their plates that Flitwick finally burst.

"Miss Ravenclaw! Lady Rowena! I have so many questions to ask you!"

"Professor, just call me Rowena."

"And you may call me Filius!"

"Ok Filius. Fire away. I suppose I'm ready."

"You're always ready Rena." added Ron from half way down the table.

"Shut it you!" Hermione glared at Ron, the laughter in her eyes giving her away.

"Umm, My Lady, first question?" started Filius, only to continue after she nodded her head.

"How old were you four when you founded Hogwarts?" All the staff were looking attentively at Hermione.

"Well," started Ron, "we found the castle when we were what, 15? Help me guys!"

"Yeah. It was shortly after Sal's 15th birthday. I remember because he got embarrassed and accidentally shadowed to Scotland. And then, _we_ had to go find him. When we found him, he ran up to us shouting something about castles and centaurs…" Ginny trailed off, lost in thought.

"And at the top of the hill, was this massive castle! It was falling to pieces and was clearly abandoned… But it was then, we decided this would be the perfect place to teach children magic!"

"No Rena, you said that, we agreed" added Ron.

"And then we took off after Sal as he sprinted up to the castle to take a look. All the while, we were shouting No! It's probably dangerous and full of horrible creatures!" sighed 'Mione.

"And when has that ever stopped him?" asked Ginny. "Once his mind is set on something, there's no stopping him. Remember the basilisk? We told him not to. That it would grow into some hideous killing machine, but no. He just sat there stroking it. Humph."

"I'm not _that_ stubborn…" grunted Harry, glancing between his friends.

"Why did Sal get embarrassed anyway? I can't remember…" murmured Ginny, deep in memories.

"It was because Mrs Gryffindor mmhh!" Hermione abruptly stopped after Harry tackled her and covered her mouth.

"I thought we agreed to _never_ talk about that again?" he asked. Most of the great hall stared at the spectacle.

"Ha! Sorry Sal. I forgot…" laughed 'Mione, shattering the silence.

"S'ok" he answered.

"Right. Now where was I…" 'Mione started, glaring at Harry. "We tided the castle up, which took quite a while actually, and put up all the necessary protections. Then for the fun part. We just went round enchanting the whole place!"

"I did all the secret passageways!" boasted Ginny, a smirk on her face.

"Really? All of them?" asked a surprised Prof. Sprout.

"Yup. I know where every single passageway in the upper castle is and where it goes. Very useful for quick getaways." She answered, smirking.

"The upper castle? What's that?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"The upper castle is everything above ground level. So, everything except the dungeons. That's Sal's territory."

"I enchanted the staircases. I originally did it to annoy Sal, but then realised he never used the staircases. He has his own secret passageways throughout the school. So now, the staircases just annoy everyone!" said Ron, the pride showing in his voice.

"I told you that Gryffindors aren't useless" gloated McGonagall.

"Well, I did the ceiling in here, most of the portraits and the Room of Requirement. That one room may have taken me two months but it was well worth it! I also enchanted all of the suits of armour and statues to come to Hogwarts aid if the castle was ever attacked. I also cough, cough putinallthetrickstepsandmadesurethattheclassroomsmovedaroundallthetime."

"So it was _you_?" gasped Ginny. "I thought that was Sal, you know, he's always pulling tricks… I'm very disappointed with you Rena. Now you have to come and prank students with us!" she smiled.

"That sure is a lot of work Lady Rowena. Especially up against the others." stated Filius.

"Sal did more work than all of us. He has the whole castle connected." Said Ginny

"Yeah. Sal was in charge of recruiting house-elves. He made sure he gained their trust and worked along side them. He made passages through out the whole school for the house-eves to use. He put the kitchens in, made the charm that moves all the food up on to the tables and he also had to put the farm in under the lake." Finished Ron

"Farm?" everyone questioned.

"Yes." Started 'Mione. "We put a farm in under the school in case Hogwarts got locked down. Then we would have a self-sustaining farm right here, under the lake."

"On top of all that, I put my own passages in the castle, passages big enough for Seesha, re-did all the pipes under the school and enchanted the entire second and third floors of the dungeons." said Sal, looking impressed with himself.

"And hollowed out that cathedral sized space under the school for your chambers." added Ginny.

"There is no second and third floors in the dungeons." added Snape in his nicest voice ever.

"That's because I cornered them off. Sal has a very… malicious sense of humour." finished 'Mione.

"I disagree. I think Prideaux was looking for trouble. If Sal said don't go there, he would immediately do the complete opposite. His head was far too big." added Ginny, thoughtfully.

"I couldn't stand that stupid French blond ferret. I don't know how he got into my house. All he wanted to do was beat up the smaller students. Idiot." snarled Sal.

"Well, we opened the school on All Hallow's Eve, when we 16. We had a great turn out. We had 8 pupils, 2 Gryffindors, 1 Ravenclaw, 3 Hufflepuffs and 2 Slytherins. We didn't expect that many pupils!"

"Who taught them? You?" questioned Dumbledore for the first time.

"Yeah. We all have our preferred subjects and the masteries to teach them." started Ron.

"You have masteries? At _your_ age?" exclaimed Professor Sprout.

"We are not considered young where we come from. We are of age and can do what every we want. Back home, wizards usually live for about 50 years. It's even less for muggles."

"Well yes… I suppose you're right."

"What masteries do you have anyway?" asked Flitwick, truly excited.

"Well, Rick over there has masteries in…" started 'Mione in a thoughtful voice.

"Defence, Astronomy and Arithmancy." said Ron, in a proud voice. "I also teach Swordplay, Flying and wandless magic." He finished with a nod.

Most of the students were staring up at the table. _Wandless magic? Nah. It can't we true._

"I have masteries Herbology, Magical Creatures and Divination. I also teach Archery and how to complete the Animagus transformation." Said Ginny quickly before anyone could question Ron about wandless magic.

"I got my masteries in Transfiguration, Charms and History and I also teach the students about muggles, invisibility and how to apparate and disapparate. I never knew it was so hard to teach kids to apparate…"

"That means I got stuck with Potions, Runes and the Dark Arts. I also teach Occlumency, Duelling and Hand-to-hand combat." Harry finished in a bored tone.

"_Dark Arts!_ You can't get a mastery in the Dark Arts! It's… it's dark magic!" the whole hall was in an outrage except the four teens, Snape and Dumbledore.

"_Silence!_" shouted Dumbledore. "Let him explain."

"Well you see, no-one is really bothered about practising the Dark Arts. It's only recently been called that. Before it was called the Hidden Arte because not everyone could control, it. Those people became jealous and called it the Dark Arts. Most people don't bother though. The majority of people believe that the world isn't in black and white. There is only grey. People are more worried about good and evil than light and dark. The way I look at it is that someone can be dark, but good and light, but evil." finished Harry in a very bored tone.

"Trust us. We've come across plenty of evil people. Light and Dark." added Ron.

After all of the students had calmed down, the staff continued their conversation with the four founders.

Sprout was still amazed by the four teens. "I can't believe that the four of you have multiple masteries and you founded this school. And at such a young age. You are the same age as our seventh years. We knew the founders were exceptional but…"

The bell rang for the end of breakfast.

"Do you heads of houses mind if our guests go with you to your lessons? I'm sure you won't mind." Dumbledore asked them, twinkling the whole time.

* * *

Severus kept glancing behind him. He couldn't believe it. The Slytherin founder, Salazar HIMSELF, was walking behind him. He looked exactly like he had imagined him. He was amazing, and amazingly scary! Just by being around him, you got the feeling you really didn't want to get on his bad side.

They walked down to the dungeons in an awkward silence.

"Soo," said Severus, shattering the silence. "Did you teach down here in the dungeons? Was the Slytherin common room down in the dungeons as well?"

"No actually." He replied smoothly. "My classrooms, office and lab were on the second floor. Near one of the entrances to my chambers, you see? The Slytherins slept in a tower identical to the Gryffindor tower. Except for the colours though."

"Oh… I wonder when the Slytherins moved. Their dorms are down in the dungeons."

They walked on in silence.

Finally, they arrived at the potions labs.

"Do you want some help today?" Harry enquired. He was enjoying this.

"Yes, if you don't mind. I'm teaching the 7th year NEWT class. I honestly don't understand how half those dunderheads got a pass grade on their OWLs. Most of all big-headed Longbottom. He blows up at least one cauldron a lesson. He'll never pass his NEWTs."

"He sounds pretty bad…"

"Bad is an understatement."

Harry couldn't help thinking, _Was Neville the BWL here? Were his parents dead, just like Harry's were?_

Snape burst into the dungeon in his usual bat-like style. Harry stalked in after him, scowling and glaring like the Slytherin he was meant to be.

Snape stood at the front and tapped the blackboard.

"Today, we will be brewing an exceptionally difficult potion in it's final stages. One wrong move and it could blow up. It usually takes a month to make. It is called Polyjuice potion. Can anyone tell me what Polyjuice potion does? No?"

he said ignoring the hands waving at him.

"Polyjuice potion allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. It allows you to take on the likeness of another person. The effects last for an hour. A piece of the person who is to be imitated is needed for the transformation. The indredients are as followed:

12 Lacewing flies

1 oz. crude Antimony

4 Leeches

16 scruples of Fluxweed

3 drams of _Sal Ammoniac_

Knotgrass

1 pinch of powdered horn of a bicorn (lunar extracted)

Shredded skin of boomslang

Filings and rasplings of Salpeter, Mercury and Mars

And of course, the extract of _The-Transfigured-Being-To-Be._

I have already stewed the Lacewing flies for 21 days so now all you have to do brew the potion. Now, get on with it!"

Harry lent on the edge of the desk chuckling.

"May I enquire what you find so funny?" Snape asked, rather politely.

"You said that Polyjuice is an exceptionally difficult potion to brew."

"It is. Unless, of course, you are exceptional at Potions."

"It's just, I brewed Polyjuice with Godric and Rena when we were 12." Harry said it in a completely emotionless tone, but inside he was laughing his head off at the shocked looks of both Snape anf the students.

"12? But… But how? Why?"

"Well, we brewed it in a bathroom at Godric's house. Well, it's more of a castle."

Harry twisted the real truth, to make it more believable. He wasn't sure Snape would believe him if he said they brewed it in a girl's bathroom to infiltrate the Slytherin common room.

"We did it to sneak into a meeting. It was important at the time."

"Did you get caught?" asked a girl from the back row.

"Of course not! The four of us never get caught!"

"Well, what else can you brew? You said you had a matery in Potions." Asked Snape jealously. Not even he had been able to brew Polyjuice at 12.

"Just about anything. From Skele-Gro to Veritaserum." Harry looked around at the class. Most of them weren't concentrating on their potions but staring at him with terror and awe. He felt the urge to look behind him.

He scowled at the class and leaned back against the desk. He glanced aroung the class again, looking at all the familiar faces, untill his gaze landed on a familiar blond ferret.

* * *

Draco looked up from his potion and caught the founders eye. They stared at each, a silent battle of wills. Draco was sat in the front row and nearest to Harry.

He cleared his throat, which had suddenly closed up.

"Nice snake." He piped out, his terror showing in his voice.

"She is, isn't she?" Harry answered, slightly hissing his Ss. Draco gulped. This guy was scary! This was his house's founder, and he was scared of him. He sucked up all his courage ans stuck out his hand.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Proud member of Slytherin house. A plesure to meet you Lord Slytherin." He tried to smile, but he decied it must look really fake on his face. Slytherin smirked and shoke his hand. His hand was surprisingly soft and he could clearly feel the magic rolling of the guy in front of him. He surpressed a shiver.

"Please, just call me Sal or Salazar. Lord Slytherin was my father and it makes me feel old. But, it's a pleasure to meet you too Draco."

* * *

A/N:Sorry for such a long wait. I've been incredibly busy. I will be very slow updating sorry! I will... hopefully, be updating my other story soon as well.

Thank you 8daisyduke8 for kicking my butt in to gear and getting me to update. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!

To answer your question Celtic-Dragon-89, Harry has not been to see the basilisk yet because this is only their second day in the new universe. The first day they were in the hospital wing and really tired and today, he is too busy looking at all the people they knew in their universe and playing Snape. You will find out who the others are soon enough. They are new characters.

Please review. They make me feel happy and make me write. Please take a few minutes of your time to review!

blackrhino


End file.
